GI Sakura
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: While out at a club with some friends Sakura is attacked by an Arasikage clan member only to be rescue by an unknown warrior


In a nightclub four friends were having a good time, this club had just opened last week so it was pretty new. The music was blaring and everyone was in a good mood. Well except one person who was of Japanese-Chinese origins. He stood in a white suit watching the four friend, especially the two who were romantically linked "Enjoy you gal while you can Li, for soon she will be our clan's servant and there will be nothing you can do" he said smiling a dark evil smile.

After a while the group left their table and went to dance that's when the man in the white suit swiftly and unnoticed spiked one of the drink with something "Sleep tight and dream well for it is the last of them you'll have" he said retreating back.

On the dance floor one of the friends were tired "I'm going to get my stuff finish my drink and go home okay?" she said walking to their table. She grabbed her purse, phone and finished her drink before leaving. Five minutes after the girl left the white suited guy left to. Outside the girl was stumbling "What's wrong with me?" she asked "That would be the muscle relaxant I place in your drink to relax you and soon the second stage will start and you will fall asleep" the white suited man said walking up to her "Leave me alone" the girl panicked "I can't you see you are Sakura Kinomoto the girlfriend of Xiao Lang 'Syaoran' Li and I have orders to make you our servant" the man said "And if I refuse?" Sakura said "You have no choice" the man said as a shuriken struck the ground between the man and Sakura "You!" the man glared as Sakura fell asleep.

Sakura was slowly waking up, she looked around. The first thing she noticed she was in a bed in what appeared to be a bedroom with a feudal Japan theme. She looked over to the dresser with was made out of stained oak, on top were her midnight purple dress and black high heels. She continued to look around seeing hanging scrolls of hawks and snakes doing battle, another set of wall scrolls each one had different Kanji on it, the first being Honour, the second Duty and the third Friendship. On the window shill was a cherry blossom bonsai tree in an ornate pot with a dragon curling around it. "Where am I?" she asked as the door slid open to reveal a man in black Kevlar armour, a visored helmet and a red trigram of his left arm, he also had military and ninja gear on him. "Hello" Sakura said slightly afraid.

'Hello do not be afraid I am Snake Eyes' is what the man said in sign language. 'Hello I am Sakura Kinomoto and thank you for saving me last night' Sakura signed back making Snake Eyes silently laugh, 'I can hear so you don't have to sign' Snake Eyes signed "Okay, you can't speak can you?" Sakura asked 'I took a vow of silence when my rival and blade brother, the man who tried to kidnap you killed our master, now I spend most of my time trying to stop him' Snake eyes signed "How horrible" Sakura said 'I know, now I want you to spend six months here training, one of the downsides is you will not be able to tell anyone, not your friends, family anyone' Snake eyes signed "What will happen if I don't?" Sakura asked 'Then the man Storm Shadow will try and capture you again and make you his clan's slave' Snake eyes signed. "And that's bad?" Sakura asked 'The Arashikage clan is not nice to anyone associated with the Li Clan like you' Snake Eyes signed "When do I start?" 'Tomorrow'

Sakura walked into the dojo to see Snake Eyes standing there with a training sword before throwing it to her 'Begin' he signed as Sakura started to attack using a Chinese sword style against Snake Eyes' Japanese style. The training went for three hours, in which time Sakura scored three points to Snake Eyes' ten points 'You'll do better so don't get so down' Snake Eyes signed. "I understand" she said standing "Again!" she said 'If only Scarlet was here' Snake Eyes thought.

Throughout the six months Sakura trained in fighting styles, agility and swordplay. After each training sessions she had to have an ice bath to calm down her screaming muscle, she would soak in the ice thinking about her friends and family looking for her. She was worried about them especially Tomoyo and Syaoran. But they were looked after by Snake Eyes who would go into Tomoeda and check on them.

During this time she created more star cards for her arsenal, The Blindness and the Teacher. The Blindness temporarily took her opponents' sight and the teacher taught her what she would learn in school. After two months two more cards were made The Protector and the Healer. The protector is a combination of the fight and shield card while being separate from the two other cards and the healer would heal any injury as long it wasn't life threatening or needed a doctor to treat. She used the healer after most sessions with Snake eyes.

It was the eve of her sixth months and she sat at a table with her sensei her she dubbed Hebi-Dou "So, Hebi-dou sensei will you miss me?" Sakura asked as she served herself some Udon noodles and stir fry 'I must admit I will miss you, because you are my first student and a friend to me' he signed "Oh sensei" Sakura said happily, 'Now dig in your letting it get cold' he signed "Oh sensei" Sakura sighed. 'I know, you'll be leaving here tomorrow, remember when you want to seek refuge from an enemy, peer pressure, family issues anything you can stay here at the Lotus Dojo as long as you like' he signed again "I must admit it is a beautiful and serene place" Sakura said grabbing some sushi and wasabi 'Careful the Wasabi is hot tonight' Snake eyes signed in good humour "I realised" she said mixing it with her soy sauce. Snake eyes silently laughed at what was going too happened and he even counted down with his fingers. "WHOA!" Sakura shouted 'I warned you' her sensei signed "What did you put in it?" Sakura asked 'Chilli' "That's why it's hot" she said with a mouth full of cucumber.

The next day Sakura left the Lotus Dojo "Arigato Hebi Dou Sensei" Sakura said bowing to Snake eyes 'It was a pleasure' Snake eyes signed "Sayonara" Sakura said 'Sayonara Sakura-chan' Snake eyes said 'good luck' he thought looking at her leave.

Sakura had changed much about herself over the six months, her light Auburn hair became darker, her eyes were now like emeralds instead of aquamarines, and she filled out in the right places and had a slight amount of muscle from her training. She wore Black jeans, a white tank top and a black leather jacket. "When did I wear tones instead of colour?" she asked walking through the centre of Tomoeda. "I can't believe I was so close to home" she muttered. She got a text message 'I kept you it secret from you so you could fully focus on training Snake eyes' was what the txt said "Grr sensei!" she growled.

At the local high school a group of students gathered "I hope we can find her soon" an amber eyed boy said "What's wrong Syaoran?" another boy said "She is, ever since that night she's been hounding me, come on Eriol help me" Syaoran said "He's got a point my beloved Knight" a girl with long coal black hair said "I know Tomoyo but I'm afraid looking at it realistically" "Don't Say It!" Syaoran barked "I'm sorry" Eriol said. Syaoran was about to say something when a breeze of annoyance blew through then "Oh Syaoran-kun!" a girl said "Great Yumi!" Syaoran said. Yumi had blonde hair blue eyes and wore a hot pink jacket, tan mini-skirt and a black tank top "There you are my special little wolf" Yumi said "I'm still taken" Syaoran said readjusting his green and white over shirt "Oh that little girl is not good enough for you, for starters she's a commoner not noble and rich like us" "Your wrong she's noble and rich in a way you are not" Eriol said "Whatever Dweeb" she said walking away "I hate that...airhead!" Syaoran said "She better not have done anything" Meiling said wearing a Chinese styled dress "she didn't come on I'll drive today" Eriol said approaching his dark blue Dodge Viper SRT-10. "Sweet ride" Meiling said.

The class went to Tomoeda tower. Their teacher Mr Terada had moved with this class from elementary school to high school. He stayed beside his beloved Rika who was now old enough not to hide their secret. "Man I wish Sakura was here" Chiharu said "Me too" Naoko said "You know she's probably in hiding while being taught martial arts" Yamazaki Takashi said "LIAR!" Chiharu said "I agree" Eriol said. He felt something was off in the tower but what it was he couldn't put it together it was like he's sensing abilities were being blocked and only one clan could do that; "Arashikage!" he snarled "What are they doing here?" Syaoran asked "more importantly where are they?" Meiling asked.

"Arashikage?" Naoko asked "A rival clan to ours, they have little to no known magical abilities" Syaoran said. "But they do have the ability to block others from sensing things, this could be why there are very few known magic users amongst the Arashikage clan" Eriol said. "But why would they be here?" Rika asked "I think they were the ones behind Sakura's disappearance" Eriol said "Why?" Syaoran said "I don't know I just have a feeling" Eriol said seriously "I hope not" Meiling said "Why not?" Yamazaki said "Because Sakura would be broken by now if they had" Eriol said as Syaoran got angrier "I'm going to find him and destroy him!" he growled "No you won't Syaoran" Eriol said trying to make his friend back down "You would do the same for Tomoyo" Syaoran snarled "I won't but I wouldn't be angry, I would try and calm down and think of a plan" Eriols said "Okay" Syaoran said.

"Wow I forgot how beautiful this view was" Sakura said "And I forgot how stunning you were" a dark voice said "You!" Sakrua said as a member of the Arashikage clan stepped out from the shadows in a white ninja suit. "I take it you're Thomas Arashikage aka Storm-Shadow!" Sakura said. "I see my blade brother Snake-eyes has taught you well from what I sense of you, but you can't sense me" Storm shadow said "Actually I can, you see Snake Eyes has been working for the Li clan trying to stop your sensing fog and taught it to me" Sakura said "Very good, but ultimately futile" Storm shadow said "ARASHIKAGE!" a angry voice shouted "I thought you calmed down Xiao" "Trust me Eriol once we find one of these snakes there is no way we can calm ourselves!" a female voice said "You do have a plan right Meiling?" another feminie voice asked "No" Meiling said. "Syaoran Eriol, Tomoyo Mei-ling!" Sakura cheered "SAKURA!" the group shouted "Where have you been?" Syaoran said running over to her "Not now I'll tell you later after we've got rid of the Arashikage" Sakura said tenderly to him "okay" he whispered "Please before I am sick" Storm shadow said. "I'm going to enjoy the payback!" Syaoran snarled being out his sword.

Storm Shadow charged unsheathing his twin katana, the two fighters used their respective fighting styles to perform a danger ballet of war. Every twist was countered, every thrust was parried, Every Slice was block, and every chop was dodged. "Come Syaoran kick his butt!" Sakura said. "Go Li!" the girls cheered. "Be careful Xiao" Eriol said standing on the sidelines "I know what I'm doing!" Syaoran said "Do you little Li?" Storm Shadow asked "yeah, kicking your...ooph!" during his threat Syaoran ended on his back from Storm Shadow sweeping his leg.

"SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed "This is it Xiao Lang Li, any last words" "Yeah you are going to get it!" he said as Storm Shadow raised his blade only to have it blocked by another blade "who dares interfere" Storm Shadow growled. The white ninja looked up and saw a black armoured ninja "Snake-eyes sensei" Sakura cheered 'Hello' he waved before turning to Storm Shadow "Ah my blade brother" Storm shadow said, "Still holding onto that vow of silence are we?" he mocked as Snake-eyes stood still "No it is you who is going down and when I am finished teh boy will be dead and the girl mine to do with as I please" the white ninja said.

The two ninjas started their own ballet of war, this one was more suffocated version was both ninjas twirls, dodged countered and struck each other's sword in hopes of winning the battle of swords "I have to admit last time you won you nearly killed me, but too bad the cold waters shocked me back to life" Storm shadow said. "So you say" Storm shadow said responding to Snake eye's silence "Hey does he know what to say?" Tomoyo asked "Snake eyes and Storm Shadow are blade brothers so they know what the other is saying without hearing words" Sakura said studying the fight, the detail in each technique right down to the tiniest detail she was learning the fight step by step. She had to learn in order to help the Li clan fight against its enemy.

Soon the fight switched into high gear and Sakura couldn't follow as well as she could before "Man this is intense" Tomoyo said as the ninja lost their swords and continued in a fist fight "I have a bad feeling that this isn't over yet" Eriol said as his hand went to something in his belt, a carbon fibre 45. Calibre handgun, something he received when he went away two years ago "i hoped I didn't have to reveal this part of my life" he murmured "Eriol, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked "Yeah fine" he smiled. "OH NO!" Sakura shouted.

Snake eyes was blocking the punches Storm Shadow threw at him that was until Storm Shadow used a technique unknown to Snake Eyes "Shadow Storm Strike" Storm Shadow said striking Snake Eyes' Sternum, biceps and thighs making him collapse to the ground "OH NO!" Sakura shouted seeing her sensei fall hard "it's over brother I have won" he said walking over to his swords. As he bent down to pick up a sword, a combat boot stomped down on the sword. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" a deep British voice said.

A group of heavily armed soldiers appeared in front of Storm Shadow and had guns trained on him "Looks like it's over" the one to the far right said "So the Joes knew of my plans" Storm Shadow said "Yeah we did" The female of the group said "And then we also knew what you going to do to her afterwards" the British sounding one said "Man handing a girl over to Cobra, that is not cool" the third male said next to the leader. "So what now?" Storm Shadow asked standing up "We're going to haul your arse into jail and keep it there until the jail rots on top of you" the leader said "If you can catch me" the white Cobra ninja said throwing down a smoke bomb.

After the smoke cleared there was only the commandoes, Snake Eyes and the Cardcaptors left standing there. "I can't believe he got away" Syaoran said "Never mind about that Xiao, we've got other problems" Eriol said referring to the commandoes. "Snake eyes why the heck did you take off like that?" The leader said causing Snake-eyes to shrug "No listen next time you tell us when you are going to go AWOL so I can give you leave" the leader continued 'Sorry' Snake Eyes signed "It's okay but now we have to deal with them" The leader said approaching the cardcaptors. "I don't know who you are, but if you are anything like him I will strike" Syaoran said "They not with him, they're G.I. Joe a counter terrorism group that deals mostly with Cobra" Eriol said "Hwo do you know?" Teh woman asked "I'm Eriol Hiragizawa, or as I'm more commonly known as in England, America and Australia Eli Moon callsign Scholar" Eriol said "You're Scholar?" the disbelieving leader asked "Yes he is Duke" a new male voice said.

"General Hawk" Duke said. General Hawk stood there in his military uniform and brown leather jacket "Good work Joes, we managed to stop Cobra's plot" Hawk said "Thank you sir" Duke said "So these young men and women are the cardcaptors, Sakura Kinomoto: Lead Cardcaptor mistress of cards. Xiao Lang Li other known as Syaoran Li, Li clan magic swordsman. Tomoyo Daidouji, seamstress and recorder. Meiling Li: hand to hand fighter. And finally: Eriol Hiragizawa who you already know about. Hawk said "Now meet my team. Duke infantry, Scarlet counter intel, Ripcord pilot, Heavy Duty Weapons expert and Breaker my communications officer" he said going left to right" "And you know Snake Eyes" Hawk said referring to the ninja standing there saluting "Nice to meet you" Sakura said "Your apprentice I take it?" Scarlet asked to which Snake eyes nodded. "His apprentice?" Ripcord asked "Yes you see we'd received some intel about the Cobra mission to obtain the cards six months ago and we decided to send Snake Eyes in to keep an eye of Sakura while you and the others gathered intel on Cobra's operations" Hawk said "So Snake Eyes was on a mission and not AWOL?" Duke asked "Yes he was, now we'll let the kids get back to their excursion, let Sakura go home and be with her family and we'll head back to the pit." Hawk said.

After the Excursion Sakura raced home and was greeted by her father at the front gate. The pair hugged and cried over the teary reunion. Soon Touya came home and was happy to have his back again.

In the shadows Snake Eyes and a hooded figure watched the reunion "Thank you for training her" the hooded figure spoke in a feminine voice 'No Problem Yelan Li' he signed "will you keep watching her?" Yelan asked to receive a nod answer "Xie-xie" she said leaving.


End file.
